There's Only, One Tree Hill
by Kanzii
Summary: What would have happened if there had been someone else? What would have changed if there had been another important person in Lucas's life?Could a single person, a single moment, change everything forever?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – TOOTH is an A/U One Tree Hill fan fiction, revolving around all the final couples (Leyton, Naley, Brooke/Julian) as well as one of my OC's, while incorporating several other OC's into the mix. What would have happened if there had been someone else? What would have changed if there had been another important person in Lucas's life? What if someone else was in the Library, instead of Peyton the day of the shooting? Could a single person, a single moment, change everything forever?_

_Note: This is going to be a slow progress, mainly, as a side project to everything else I'm working on, but I'd kill for some hardcore reviews! (: I'll update as much as possible, based off if people actually read! _

_~ K._

* * *

Every moment, every single moment, could be life changing. Yet we take those times for granted. We take those moments, and do absolutely nothing. We sit back, we complain, we get mad. But we never realize, that those harsh words may be our last. We never really realize that we may never get another chance to say how much we love someone.

I realized that today.

My name is Kailyn Rose. I'm just like you. I go to Tree Hill High, I have friends, I have a mother, maybe my past is exactly like yours. Deadbeat dad. Sick mother.

But today, I was anything but ordinary.

* * *

_60 minutes earlier _

"Dude, that's blood," Nathan Scott said, his voice full of fear, pain, and desperation. He only came back to save Haley, his wife. He shared a concerned look with his older brother, Lucas Scott, who gave his signature, 'do what you have to do' nod. The two split, Nathan heading to the tutor center, where he knew for sure Haley would be; Lucas following the trail of blood.

I held my breath, my heart pounding in my chest as I pressed my hand as tightly as humanly possible against the deep bullet wound in my side. I took a deep breath and held it, as footsteps approached. I felt my head swim, but I held onto some naive hope that it wouldn't be Jimmy Edwards. I wondered if anyone knew he was the one with the gun. I saw the look in his eyes when he realized he shot me. He didn't mean to. He was scared, lost, and confused. I didn't hate him, I only hated the bullet that was threatening to pierce my right lung.

"Oh, jeez, Kai!" Lucas's strong voice rang. I opened my eyes to see the closest thing to a brother I've ever known, kneeling next to me. His hands shook as he pressed his hand on top of mine.

"L-Luke, don't. If...if the bullet moves, I'm dead," I gasped. He instantly pulled his hand away, but rocked back on his heals. I had known Lucas since birth, literally. Our mother's were best friends, and his family soon became my second home. His uncle Keith was like a father to me, after my asshole of a father was finally arrested. Karen and Keith had been there for me, through everything, as had Lucas.

"Breathe, you have to breathe," Lucas whispered. I had seen him scared before, but the fear in his eyes at that moment, made me realize how bad it was.

"I'll be fine," I whispered, my lips barely moving. "But don't go no where, please," I begged.

"I'm right here," he said, his soft voice comforting me, as it had for all the years we'd been together. I felt him move me ever so gently, pulling me against his warm, broad chest. I closed my eyes, silently begging myself not to die in his arms.

"Did you see who shot you?" He asked softly, trying to keep me awake. He tilted my head, so I was forced to open my eyes.

"Jimmy, Jimmy's got the gun," I gasped as my lungs expanded. I pressed my eyes shut, then opened them and looked at Lucas. He looked baffled, mirroring my expression, but for a different reason.

"G-go get a pair of scissors out of the desk," I said suddenly.

"What?" He asked, shifting slightly, his eyes wide.

"I-I have to get this bullet out of my side. It's too close to my lungs, and I kind of really want to live," I said, my heart pounding in my chest.

I was surprised when Lucas actually got up. I hadn't expected him to trust my instincts, but then, Lucas knew I wasn't stupid. He knew I wouldn't ask him to do something, if I wasn't 100% certain. He came back in what seemed like only mere seconds, and when he did, his hands were shaking worse than mine.

"You could get an infection, you could drive the bullet deeper, damnit! Kai, you could die!" He cried as he sank to his knees next to me. I saw tears roll down his cheeks. Here's something you got to know about Luke. He doesn't cry easily. He really doesn't. He plays hero too much. He's too much like Keith sometimes, but I love him none the less.

"I know," I whispered. I slowly leaned against him warm chest, as I struggled to pull my lighter out of my pocket. I struggled to spark it, but when I did, I held it under the blades of the scissors, counting to one hundred, three times, before letting the blades cool.

"I love you, little brother," I whispered, though we were just barely two months apart. He may not be related by blood, but then, he and Nathan are, and they barely know each other. "If I die, make sure my mom's last few months are -" I started, then stopped. I listened, and realized that my phone was ringing. I pulled it out from under me, and looked at the caller id.

_Mom's Doctor Calling_

I flipped my phone open, my hands shaking.

"hello?" I said, my voice shaking.

_"Ms. Rose?" _

"This is she," I whispered.

"_I'm sorry, but your mother is-"_

I gasped, as my phone went dead.

"Lucas...if I don't make it out of here, you have to make sure that they don't bury my mom," I whispered, as I threw my phone aside. I tore my shirt open, revealing a bloody mess. I took a deep breath, and dug the scissors into my side, carefully edging the bullet closer to the surface. My head swam, and for a whole second, I thought I was going to die. I felt strong hands move mine, and the pressure in my side suddenly ceased. I saw white for a moment, then was met by black.

I felt my heart begin to slow, but not stop. I felt nothing. Numb.

"Don't you die! Don't you dare die!" Lucas chanted over and over again, as he carefully picked me up and carried me out of the library, into the hall.

I vaguely remember hearing Keith, but that may have been a dream. I only remember the pain I felt sheering through my side as Lucas picked up pace.

Then I heard it.

The one sound someone can never forget.

The final moment.

_**Bang**_

* * *

_AN: So, I know it's short, but fast paced, but this scene is so hard to recreate! Trust me though, it's well worth it! What did you think? Any feedback? Both positive and negative is greatly appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

_3 weeks later_

"I still can't believe you managed to break your leg, in the shower of all places," Brooke Davis kidded. She held my books as I struggled to remember my locker combination. This was my first day back since the shooting, and two hospital visits, three funerals, and countless sleepless nights later, here I was.

"Yea, well, you aren't hopped up on pain killers, trying to navigate Lucas's shower," I muttered, taking my books as my locker banged open. The sound sent a shiver down my spine. I tried to get my locker changed earlier that morning, but no one wanted the locker that was literally, right in front on where everything went down. I pushed my books in, and shook my head.

"I can't be here," I whispered, to myself more than Brooke.

Brooke, being Brooke, didn't even hear me.

"You know, you're lucky I know that you and Luke are basically family. Because otherwise, I'd be pretty pissed that you're sleeping in _my_ boyfriend's bed, using his shower, and never leaving his house," she said with a goodhearted laugh.

"yea, it's been hard on everyone, and I can't stand staying at my place, not after everything," I said softly, as I struggled to push past her. I still hadn't gotten used to crutches, and on top of that, trying not to tear the stitches in my side made moving even harder.

"I'm sorry about your mom, that sucks, that you lost two people you cared about that day," she said sincerely. My mother had died, just minutes before Keith that day. Only she died peacefully, in her sleep, the cancer finally killing her, after a three year long battle.

"I should have saw it coming," I sighed as I worked my way through the crowd of people. Someone slammed their locker, and if Brooke hadn't been next to me, I would have fallen flat on my face.

"easy, girly, Luke would kill me if you broke your other leg!" Brooke said, forcing a smile.

"Tell Luke, I'll meet him at the house, I'll get Nate to drop me off," I said softly, my voice shaking as I turned slowly and made my way to the gym. I knew I could find Nathan there.

"Nathan," I called as I entered the gym. He turned, sweat pouring down his face.

"What's up, gimpy?" he teased. Though he and I hadn't grown up together like Lucas and I, thanks to Haley, we were pretty close. Like Luke, I had grown up with Haley, and we were as close as could be.

"Ha, freaking, ha," I muttered, wincing whenever someone slammed a locker in the lockerroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his expression softening.

"I need to ride to Luke's. Clearly I won't be driving any time soon, and I really can't do this, I can't be here," I said as tears filled my eyes. Nate looked at me dumbfounded for a moment, then did something I never would have expected. He came up and wrapped his warm, muscular arms around me, and led me out of the gym.

"I'll drop you off, but you're going to get yelled at for chickening out," he said with a laugh.

"I told Lucas I wasn't ready to come back. I told him it would be too hard. But _no_, Luke had to force me to come," I said sadly.

"He just wants normality," Nate disagreed. "Talk to him when he gets home, maybe you can get into that head of his. God knows no one else has,"

"Yea, maybe," I sighed.

The car ride was silent, mainly because my head was pounding, and I just really didn't feel like trying to explain to Nathan how much pain, physically and emotionally I was in right now. Even with the simple fact that I had been spending the last three weeks curled up in Luke's bed, basically rotting away, I didn't feel any better, especially when I broke my leg two weeks earlier.

Lucas wasn't much of a support either. Whenever I brought up Keith, I saw how torn up he really was, and it hurt me to put him through that much pain, so I always let the matter drop. But it was killing me. I lost my mother and the closest thing to a father I had that day. On top of that, I nearly died, and I was still feeling the effects of that. There were some days where I couldn't even find the energy to breathe. I still feel the sick feeling of death lingering, and it's sickening.

When I finally managed to unlock the door and make it to the bed, with the help of Nathan, I closed my eyes as I thanked him. The room was buzzing, or maybe it was just me. Maybe the medication was getting to me again. Either way, I felt like absolute shit.

"Are you going to be okay here?" Nathan asked lightly, though I sensed he was eager to get back to school.

"Yea, just lock the door on your way out," I muttered.

"Kailyn, you know, you've got a lot of people who care about you, and who are worried sick about you. Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Luke, even me. We're here for you, all you have to do is open your heart, and let us in," he said softly, as he closed the door.

I sat up, slightly stunned. Lucas was normally the one with the deep, meaningful words, not Nathan. I shook my head slightly, and laid back down, the room swaying.

I felt myself fall into a restless sleep, but this time, instead of fighting the nightmares, the terror I have felt for twenty-one long nights, I welcomed it. I needed to sleep, to really sleep, so I could recover. Because being bedridden and always so drained, was slowly killing me.

* * *

I woke some time late to someone slamming the door open. I jumped, and nearly fell face first out of bed.

"Jesus! Luke! You scared me half the death!" I screamed.

"Yea? Like I wasn't scared when Brooke told me you vanished?" he retorted. I saw genuine concern behind the anger. He came over and sat down next to me, shaking his head the entire time. "Next time, at least text?"

"Yea. Okay, sorry," I said lightly, as I leaned against his arm. I felt him shaking slightly, and when I glanced up, I saw tears falling from his eyes.

"Luke, I'm sorry," I whispered as I pulled myself up, kissing the top of his head just as I had when we were kids.

"It's okay, I-I was just so worried...I kept remembering that day..."He said, his voice cracking.

I hugged him tight, as we both shared the silent memories of that day. In the weeks that followed the shooting, everyone, except Luke, filled me in on the things I missed after I passed out.

"You died 5 times in the 48 hours you were out," Peyton said softly as she perched on the foot of Luke's bed. "The doctors were convinced you'd die before they even got a chance to find the bleeding."

"And when you were out, Lucas was a mess, you were the only thing keeping him from losing it. He was in the room the one time you flatlined, and in all the years I've known him, I've never heard heard him scream so loud. He begged you to come back." Haley mused.

"Girl, you can't be scarin' us like that no more, we need our feisty Rose-Scott 'round to keep them boys in line," Skills joked. He always referred to me as a Scott, since even as a kid I spent more time around Keith and Luke than I did at home. Keith taught me how to fix cars, just as he had taught Luke, and never once thought that because I was a girl, I was incapable. He even said that after my mom died, he would adopt me, so I wouldn't be stuck alone in the world...but that all changed when Jimmy Edwards killed him, that day in the hallway.

"You're gonna have to be strong, Kai, I never saw my brother cry so much in the time I known him. He hated having to leave your side," Nathan said softly late one night, when Lucas was making dinner.

The thought of scaring Lucas even more killed me.

"It's going to be okay, Lucas. We're going to get through this, you, your mom, me, the school. We're going to get through this as a family, we always do," I said softly, as I pulled him closer. He looked down at me, and flashed that smile that made all the girls die. He looked like a kid again, his blonde hair a wavy mess, his eyes still showing some life.

He suddenly stood, pulling me with me. I leaned towards him, until we managed to get the crutches to support my weight. I looked at him quizzically, as he threw his old, tattered hoodie at me. I pulled it on, then stared at him, waiting for him to tell me what we were doing.

"We're going to the Rivercourt," he said matter of factly. I shook my, but made no move to object.

We pulled up, and I was shocked to see the whole gang there. Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Skills, Fergie, Funk, Mouth, and Bevin. We were greeted with hugs, laughs and smiles, as Nate threw Luke the basketball.

"Girls verses boys?" Brooke suggested, then looked at me, sympathy in her dark brown eyes.

"Sure, just 'cause I'm on crutches doesn't mean I can't play!" I said with a laugh. This was why we were all so close. Even Nathan and Lucas had their own special bond going on. Basketball brought us all together, in the strangest of ways.

"Okay, girl, bring it on!" Skills laughed as he ran up and pulled me away from the bench. I discarded my crutches, and balanced on one foot, greatful, as I had always been, to have had a lot of practice moving on one leg.

"That's my girl," a voice came from behind. I turned, as gracefully as possible, to face Cody Williams, my on and off boyfriend of 3 years. He ran over and kissed me, not caring when I fell into his arms.

"I'm on the girl's team!" He added with a laugh as he scooped me up.

Lucas threw the basketball at me, and laughed softly as Skills gave him a dirty look. Leave it to Luke to let the girls to have the upper hand.

Cody moved us o the three point line, and as I was about to shoot, something stopped me. The ball fell from my hands as I wiggled out of Cody's arms. I stood, facing the darkness just past the basket, my heart pounding in my ears.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked in my ear, his hand still on my back.

"I thought I saw something," I admitted, then shook my head and scooped up the ball, throwing it skillfully into the basket. Though you never really hear about it, the Girl's Basketball team was almost as good as the guys, and if I healed by the start of the season, I'd be returning to my favorite position, Point Guard.

"I forgot how good that girl is when she tries!" Skills laughed as he slapped me lightly on my shoulder. Luke taught me to play and it was the one thing I never took for granted.

The game progressed and soon the girls won, 12 to 6. The night was still young, but we were all tired. We walked to our cars, or in my case, were carried, and tried our best to keep the conversation light and friendly. We needed a night like this, a night to forget about all the death, all the heartache and pain we were all feeling.

Once in the car, Lucas gave me a slightly overly protective, brotherly stare.

"Whaaaaat?" I asked, my voice slightly whiney.

"Did I see Cody kiss you out there?" he asked, his voice taunting, but light.

"Yes, yes you did. You got to play hero, he felt bad for skipping school that day," I said with a light laugh. Lucas shook his head and replied with a laugh.

"I thought you were done with his commitment issues?" he asked.

"I was. But you know, life's about second...okay, umpteen chances," I said with a fullhearted laugh.

"I see that. You're too forgiving," he said, but his voice was full of admiration. That was why we were so good at staying friends. He had the words and wisdom, I had the heart.

We drove home in a thoughtful silence, and once we were back in his room, I struggled to pull my jeans off over my cast in his bathroom. I growled and tried, but couldn't manage it. My side ached from the game and from moving way too much for one night, and I finally gave up and opened the door a crack. Lucas was laying on his bed, his face turned to the wall. But I saw his shoulders shake. He was crying softly, a picture of Keith in his hands.

I closed the door, and sank to the floor, finally getting the jeans off. I stayed there, appreciating the cold tile more than ever. I leaned against the cold ceramic of the tub, and let the cool texture sooth me into a restless sleep. I'd let Luke have his space, since he was the one who planned out the get together to get me out of my rut.

I smile softly when I heard him lay down. Either he forgot that I normally spent the night next to him, or on his floor, depending on where I fell asleep, or he thought I was checking on his mom. Either way, this was the first night since everything that I spent alone, even if he was only merely feet away.

* * *

_AN: I loved writing this chapter, finally being able to bring in all the characters! So what did you guys think? I know it was a little OOC, compared to the actual script, but then again, that was the point. :) _


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed to slip away as normality returned to Tree Hill. Lucas and I had finally decided it was easier if I just rented out the large house I inherited after my mother's death, and I was thrilled when Cody decided to rent it. It not only meant he'd have more time in Tree Hill, instead of living on a neighboring farm, but it also meant I got to see a lot more of him, which led to several nights away from the Scott/Roe house.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you back on Legacy," Cody said one afternoon as I mounted the large thoroughbred stallion that had been trained especially for races. I knew the stallion well, and when Cody asked me to give him his show name, it was an easy fit. The dark brown coat reminded me of Keith, and from then on, the young horse was named in his honor. Keith Scott's Legacy.

"I haven't ridden in months, it's about time I finally get back on the track," I said with a slight smile. I had been riding horses for 6 years, racing for 3. I was Tree Hill's best jockey, and on top of cheerleading, photography, and watching my favorite people play basketball, it was my dream.

"Just please, don't get hurt. I promised Karen you'd be home in one piece, and I know you don't want to break your leg again," Cody said with that boyish smile that made me fall in love with him all over again.

"I promise," I said as I snapped my helmet strap under my chin. I glanced at the bleachers, where the whole gang had gathered to wish me luck in my first race in almost 6 months. My eyes caught sight of Peyton and Lucas, who had finally ended up dating. Haley and Nathan were playfully making bets on who would win the race, and Brooke was scribbling a design for jockey uniform. She hated me blue and black, heavily tattered suit.

"KS is tacked up and ready, go mount, the race starts in 60 seconds," Tyler Williams, Cody's father and the owner of the Outskirts Stable, said with a smile. He was glad to have his winning jockey and trainer back. I had trained half of his horses for him, including several of the ones he recently had to sell.

I mounted, with the help of the mounting block, since my leg was still sore, even after all that time. Recovery had been slow, but no one lost faith, and as soon as my doctor gave me the all clear, I had bounced back into my favorite activities, which consisted of kicking ass on the Rivercourt.

I listened as the buzzer rang out and the gates opened. I kicked Legacy into a fast canter, letting him gain speed at a steady pace. I soon felt like I was flying, and boy, was it the best feeling in the world. I quickly passed several of the lead horses, and by the 2nd lap, I was closing in on 1st place. I kicked Legacy into a fast gallop, and prayed that the young horse could withstand the speed. I leaned forward, pressing tightly to his back, as he sped ahead. 2/3rds of the way there, be tossed his head as he passed the horse in first place. I glanced back at the jockey, a young man from a few cities over.

_And Number Twenty-Two takes the lead, riding Keith Scott's Legacy! Can she hold it? With number Fifty-Five close on her tail..._

I ignored the reporter as I slightly pulled up. Legacy was starting to pant, and the last thing I needed was to be rolled.

"Easy Leg, we got this," I breathed as I kicked him one last time. He flew forward, just barely keeping the lead as we crossed the finish line. I pulled up slowly, allowing him to cool down before pulling him to a completely halt. It was then that I noticed he was a little lame in his front leg. I knelt next to him, ignoring the buzz of people coming to congratulate me in my first win of the year. I ran my hand down his leg, and realized he was fine, just sore. I smiled at my adoring fans, before waving my way through the crowd. I pulled the saddle off Legacy's back as soon as I was in the stable, and smiled as my fingers brushed over the small KS engraved in the seat. Tears welled in my eyes as I remembered the day he gave me the pale pink saddle.

"_You're going to do great Kai! Why are you stressing our so much?" Karen asked with a soft laugh as I rushed between the two houses, using all my pent up energy._

"_Because my mom said I left my shirt over here after the last practice, but I have torn Luke's room apart for the last hour, and still can't find it!" I practically yelled._

_Lucas was standing in his doorway shaking his head, with that boyish smile that melted my heart and killed the fire in my chest. I slowed down and gave him a staredown, before rushing out of the backdoor, practically knocking Keith off his feet as I pushed open the gate._

"_Where's the fire?" he asked, laughing._

"_Gah!" I growled as I ran the three blocks to my house, and my tornado stricken room. I pulled the old horse shoe off my wall and stared at it, praying it would bring me some good luck, while I grabbed my pants and boots off my bed and threw them into my old tattered duffel bag, the same one I had been using for years._

"_I love you mom, I'll see you after the race!" I called. My mom had just gotten through with her first round of chemo, and wasn't feeling well enough to make the ride out of the race. I didn't mind, I knew she'd be watching on TV._

_I raced back to Karen's house, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Lucas holding my shirt and my favorite jacket. I glared at him, but couldn't help laughing when he threw them at me. _

"_What the hell, Luke!" I growled, trying to keep the smile off my face._

"_You left them here after the last practice," he teased. "But Keith had them in his car," he added slyly as I came up to slap his arm. Keith hid his laugh, but gave me a tight hug._

"_You have to chill kid, you're going to worn out if you don't" he advised._

"_I'm too wired to chill. This is my first race, and I really want it to be great, you know, I haven't spent 3 years practicing and countless years chasing Lucas around just for the fun of it!" I said with a laugh._

"_Hey!" Lucas objected. _

"_Come on, you're going to be late," Karen called as she took my bag from me and threw in it the backseat. "Are you riding with me?" she asked._

"_Naturally! My mom isn't going, so I need to lift," I said, shaking my head, "Thanks, by the way, for always picking up her slack," I added._

"_Your mother is very sick, Kailyn," Keith interrupted. _

"_I know, I know, but it sucks, always having to bother you guys for a ride, and come over here for dinner, or work at the Cafe just to make sure the heat and electric stay on. I'm only 14, I should be enjoying freshman year with my friends, instead of worrying about everything," I sighed. _

"_I know, but you're doing a great job, kiddo. Don't lose faith," Keith said before ushering me into the car. Luke climbed in next to me, and slapped me for being so mopey. _

"_You're going to win first place," he said matter of factly._

"_Naw, probably 3rd, but it's just as good," I laughed._

"_No, I can feel it, you're going to win," he said with that tone you couldn't argue with. I sighed, but smiled. Leave it to him to make me believe in myself. _

_When we got to the stables, I was greeted by Cody, the owner's son. He was talking fast, as he told me that I would be racing with Scotty's Thunder, the youngest gelding the stable currently housed. The horse was tame, but fast, and I had ridden him a hundred times, but I was curious as to why I wasn't riding Tree Hill's Lightning, the stallion I had been training with for the last six months._

"_My dad had to sell him. The stable needed the money," he said with a sigh. "I loved that horse almost as much as you did, and I hated to see him go, but at least now we can afford to keep the twin colts Cobalt had last night," he said as he led the way through the busy crowd, back into the stable. He stopped at the birthing box, where Cobalt, a dapple gray thoroughbred mare was suckling her twin sons. One was light gray with his mother's socks, and the other was dark brown with a white patch under his belly. The brown one wobbled over to the gate and let out a soft snort. I smiled, and slowly opened the gate, entering only when I was positive Cobalt was content with my presence. The young mare walked over and blew in my face, her way of telling me she didn't mind. _

"_You did good, Coby, I'm so proud of you!" I said softly as I lightly stroked her young son. The little colt whined and bounced a small bounce of happiness. I already loved the little colt._

"_They're beautiful," I said to Cody, who was standing outside the stall._

"_I know. Now c'mon. The race starts in 10 minutes, and you have to warm up Thunder still," he said as he tossed my helmet at me as soon as I was out of the stall._

_We ran to Thunder's stall, and I was slightly confused when I saw Keith rubbing the horses nose._

"_You're going to win today," he said softly, as he turned to me. I saw a gleam in his eyes, and silently asked what was wrong._

"_I have something for you, kiddo," he said with a laugh as he led me over to the tack room. He pulled a light pink saddle off the rack, and handed it to me. My eyes instantly fell to where there was a small inscription. _

"_KS, Kailyn Scott," Keith said softly. I looked at him, tears in my eyes._

"_When the day comes, that your mother can no longer raise you to be the brilliant woman you are destined to be, I will adopt you, if you so choose," he whispered. I saw tears in his eyes, and realized at that moment, that he knew something I didn't._

"_My mom's strong," I whispered._

"_Her doctor called Karen today, Kai, your mother is terminal," his words echoed in my ears as I mounted Thunder at the starting gate. His words echoed in my ears as I pushed the horse into the fastest gallop of my short career. His words echoed in my ears as I crossed the finish line, long before the other racers. His words echoed in my ears as I was congratulated, as I removed Thunder's tack, as I put my helmet away, and as I changed into my jeans and one of Luke's old shirts. _

_Your mother is terminal. _

"Hey, you okay?" a voice came from behind me. I turned, to see Lucas walking towards me.

"Yea, just remembering," I sighed.

He caught sight of the saddle, and nodded. He came over, and hugged me tight, as a single tear fell from my eyes.

"You were right," I whispered. He looked down at me quizzically.

"I did win that race," I said.

"Yes, you did," he said with a sad smile.

"I wish that was the last race I ever rode," I said suddenly, letting the saddle fall from my hands as I grabbed my coat and ran from the stable. I ran to my car, and threw the small slip of paper into the seat, before slamming the door a lot harder than necessary.

I flew down the old country road, letting the cold air burn away the pain. I pulled over about two miles later, the tears falling too fast to catch. I sobbed bitterly, as I remembered everything.

* * *

_AN: This chapter could have gone on forever, and it almost did! I instantly fell in love with the flashback, and almost forgot that that wasn't my story! So, any feedback? Sorry for so many chapters so quickly, but the weekend's almost over, and I really wanted to leave you guys at a good spot. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

I cried for what seemed like a lifetime, before I heard a soft tap on my passenger side window. I looked up to see Nathan standing in the rain, one of his classic smiles on his face. I unlocked the door and shoved it open, using a bit more force than necessary.

"Well, why is the winning jockey out here, crying, in the rain? You should be back at the stables celebrating, you won a lot of people a lot of money tonight," he said with a laugh, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Close the door, we're going for a ride," I said gruffly. My throat was still tight, and the tears threatened to fall again, but I refused to let them, not in front of Nathan. He did as I requested, but looked at me with his typical confused look.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Somewhere I normally only go alone. Somewhere only Keith knew about. Somewhere where no one ever looks," I said softly. My hand subconsciously fell to the locket that hung loosely around my neck. The small, white gold locket that my mother had given me when I was 12 years old. The locket that now held a small picture of the two people that had meant the world to me, who now were only memories, whose lives were cut short by fate.

Nathan looked at me strangely, but didn't question it. He knew I always had somewhere to hide, somewhere to escape the pain of everyday life. That was the one thing I confided in him about, over anyone else, even despite not knowing him for as long as I had known Luke or Haley.

We sped down the vacant road, the rain slowing us down only slightly. I was careful to keep control of the old Volvo, not only because it wasn't my car, but because the car had so many memories tied into it. As it stood, it was a loan from Dan Scott, Lucas's and Nathan's father. As much as I hated the man, he had seen the urgency behind my asking him for a loan, and decided to top my plea. Instead of only giving me the money I had needed to cremate my mother, and to keep the house in a livable condition before Cody moved in, he also loaned me the car, so I wasn't begging either of his sons for a ride everyday. Not that either one of them cared.

We drove for about 20 minutes, before I pulled the car over. Nathan looked out the window, but couldn't see what I saw. I saw the little marker Keith and I had used to make the right path.

"We're...going hiking?" He asked, confused.

"No, but we can't take the car any farther," I said with a sad laugh. We both got out and I led the way down the sandy trail. The little forest behind Dan's beach house hid one of my favorite get aways.

We reached the spot in a matter of minutes, and I turned to smile at Nathan as I pointed.

"Up there, in the tree," I said with a laugh. He looked up, and spotted the old tree house. It was fairly large in comparison to tree houses he had seen in the past, but he had to admit, it looked sturdy.

"Can it hold more than one person?" he asked skeptically.

"Yea, c'mon, it hasn't fallen yet, and it's had a lot more weight in it than just a basketball player and a 120 pound jockey!" I laughed as I pulled him forward. We climbed the newly refurbished ladder, and at the top, I stopped to unlock the padlock. Unlike most childhood treehouses, mine actually had a lock, and had a tin roof to keep the rain out.

Once inside, I saw Nathan's face light up. Up there, in that lonesome treehouse, laid countless childhood memories. I had painted the walls a pastel blue and pink, shortly after it was finished, and the paint was only slightly faded. In the corner, laid an old shag rug, one my mother had bought when she learned of my little hide out, though she never saw it for herself. Pictures laid sprawled around, and the small beanbag chairs were indented from years of use.

"Keith helped me build it when I was about 6. He wanted it to last, so every year, we remodeled the exterior, while adding to the insides," I said softly. Nathan looked at me, and smiled. For a mere moment, it felt like we were kids again. Like I had known him for all my life, and that in that moment, everything was the way it should have been.

"It's really awesome Kai, I have to admit, I never would have known it was here," he said with a laugh.

"I know. We did that on purpose. I don't even think Dan knows it's here," I laughed. I pushed him down on one of the beanbag chairs, while I sat cross legged on the old carpet.

"So why'd you bring me here?" Nathan finally asked, after several moments spent deep in thought.

"Because I have to tell you something, something I haven't even told Karen yet," I whispered.

"Oh?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I...I'm pregnant," I stammered. As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt as if a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"Wait, you're pre...pregnant? But you...But!" He sputtered.

"8 weeks," I whispered. "I've known since Monday,"

"Who's...Who's the dad?" He asked softly. I saw fear in his eyes.

"It's not Luke's don't worry," I quickly answered. "It's Cody's. We...well yeah, after my leg finally healed," I added.

"Does Cody know?" he asked, his voice sharp.

"No, do you really think he'd have let me raced if he knew? I know that was a stupid choice, but you know how tight we've been for money, and how hard it is to find a job when every time something slams, you freak," I growled.

"I know, I know, but that was stupid. If you had fallen," he hissed.

"I'd have lost the baby. I know that," I yelled. My voice broke as tears welled in my eyes. "God, Nathan, Cody doesn't know what he wants. He wants to go off to be a big shot somewhere, and doesn't want a family, we've discussed it before. He hates the thought of being a dad, or being tied to one person!"

"What are you going to do?" he asked, as he reached across the small space and squeezed my hand softly.

"I'm not going to tell him, until I have to. Nate, I'm scared," I admitted, as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I get that, but you have to tell someone, someone other than me. Damnit, what happened to you being smart?" he growled.

"I was on birth control, Nathan. I'm not an idiot!" I screamed as I stood up quickly, knocking the box of pictures on the floor. I reached for them, and stopped when I saw a picture of Keith holding Lucas the day he was born. I sank to my knees, tears in my eyes as I grabbed the picture and held it close to my heart. "I wish Keith was here," I moaned.

"I know," Nathan said softly, as he rubbed my back. I looked at him, and sighed.

"C'mon, if I don't get back to the house, Luke's going to flip shit again," I said with a bitter tone.

"Don't worry about Lucas right now. We're stopping at the hospital first," he said sharply.

"Why?" I asked, confusion crossing my face.

"Because we need to make sure my niece or nephew is okay," he said with a smile. His eyes twinkled at the thought. Though we haven't been the closest of friends, Nathan was still family, even if only through his marriage to Haley.

"Fine," I said with a halfhearted sigh.

We made our way back to the car, and Nathan looked sort of surprised when I tossed him the keys.

"I don't feel like driving," was all I had to say. He nodded and soon, we reached Tree Hill Hospital. I walked in knowing that the baby would be absolutely fine, but if it made Nathan sleep easier, I'd comply with his request.

"Well, Miss Rose, I'm proud to tell you that your baby is doing just fine, but I am curious, what made you come by tonight? I believe we met last week to determine how far along you were?" Dr. Addison asked kindly.

"Blame Nathan, he wanted to make sure everything was alright," I said, shooting him a soft smile.

"Is that so, well, congratulations Mr. Scott, you're going to be a dad," she said brightly.

"Oh no, he isn't the father!" I said, trying my hardest to hide my smile. That would have been an interesting story to tell Haley.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I just assumed..." Dr. Addison said, blushing.

"He's the uncle," I amended. "Makes you really think back, doesn't it?" I added. Dr. Addison had been my doctor since I was a toddler, and she remembered, as fondly as I did, how many times Keith brought me in when my mother was at work, or away on business.

"Ah, yes," was all she said, as she filled a script for my prenatal vitamins. "Oh, I'd like you to come in in about 12 weeks, and we'll be able to tell you the sex of your baby," she said brightly.

"Sounds good," I said as we set up an appointment.

* * *

_There are moments in our lives we find ourselves at a crossroads - afraid, confused, without a road map. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. Of course, when faced with the unknown most of us prefer to turn around and go back. But once in awhile, people push on to something better. Something found just beyond the pain of going it alone. And just beyond the bravery and courage it takes to let someone in. Or to give someone a second chance. Something beyond the quite persistence of a dream. Because it's only when you're tested that you truly discover who you are. And it's only when you're tested that you discover who you can be. The person you want to be does exist, somewhere on the other side of hard work, belief, faith and the heartache and fear of what lies ahead._

* * *

_AN: This chapter was the hardest to write, because I had to be careful, and yes, I'm aware Nathan is a little OOC, but I never really wanted him in this scene. In all reality, it was supposed to be Lucas but I thought having Nathan as the first one to know would be a little more testy, and leave me with a little more room to grow._

_Now, I am pleased to admit that after I reach the graduation chapter, I'll be able to lay this aside. Because after a lot of thought, I decided that TOOTH would be the first of 3 fanfictions I'd be working on, based off One Tree Hill. :) However, this will be the shortest, because I want to try and keep everything within the actual series, as much as possible, which you'll see in the coming chapters!_

_I'd really love some feedback as to how it is so far though. Aside from the OOC parts, and the slight changes, any positive/negative feedback? _

_I love writing this, it really takes me back to when I first saw the series, and fell in love. :) Oh, and the last part of the chapter was a voice over quote used in Season 4, Episode 2, in case anyone was wondering. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Have you ever wondered what marks our timing? If one life can really make an impact on the world? Or if the choices we make matter? I believe they do. And I believe that one man can change many lives... for better, or worse_

* * *

"_Congratulations, Miss Rose, you're going to have a beautiful daughter," Dr. Addison said brightly, what seemed like a lifetime ago. The weeks had passed quickly, and time refused to stand still._

_I remembered crying when I learned it was a little girl, Lucas close at my side, tears brimming his blue eyes. I remembered calling Nathan and Haley afterward, and listening to their happy voices congratulating me. I remembered how Cody broke down, crying tears of happiness when she realized he was going to have a daughter._

_But that was all a lifetime ago._

* * *

"Kailyn, it's bad, it's really bad," Brooke said over the phone. I felt my heart drop. My free hand was resting on top of my big belly, and as I felt my daughter kick, I couldn't hide the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

"Kailyn, Luke and Haley are in the hospital. There's been an accident," her voice came, breaking at the seams.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," I gasped.

I grabbed my purse, pulled on my coat, and called to Cody, who was sitting in front of Lucas's computer, typing a paper for history.

"We have to go, there's been an accident," I choked out. As soon as the words left my lips, Cody was at my side, grabbing the keys from my tight grip.

We made it to the hospital in record time. Cody kept reminding me to keep calm, to expect the best, not the worst. Geez, he was bad at stressful situations. I spotted the gang crowded around Nathan, who had the face of a broken man. He looked up when he saw me, and it was then, that I realized something wasn't right. The look on his face wasn't just one of horror or devastation, it was the face of guilt.

"Any news?" Cody asked, his hand tight on my shoulder.

"H-Haley's in surgery, and there's no news on Lucas," he breathed. I nodded, and turned to the father of my baby.

"I need to see him," I said lightly, as I handed him my purse. I moved as quickly as my very pregnant body would let me, down the busy hallway, into the room of my best friend, my brother.

I sat down, wincing at the pain that flowed through my stomach. I ignored it, as I held his hand, tighter than I ever had before.

"You gotta wake up Luke, your niece needs to know her favorite uncle. C'mon Lucas, we can't lose you," I said softly, as tears slipped down my chin. I kissed his knuckles, my hands shaking.

I sat there for what felt like an eternity, until Cody came in and told me we should go to the Cafe and clean up for Karen. I nodded weakly, and followed him out of the room.

* * *

"_...And the Ravens win, The Ravens WIN!" Mouth screamed._

_The cheerleaders all cheered and threw their pom-poms down as they ran to the team. I made my way through the crowd, thankful for Skills who had ran over to me and was leading me to my favorite Scott brothers. I hugged them both, congratulated then, and told Lucas I was taking off. _

_Though I was thrilled for the team, being 34 weeks pregnant was taking it's toll on my body. I hastily made my way through the crowded gym._

* * *

"Kai," Cody called, snapping me out of my memories. He reached across the seat and lightly squeezed my hand. I looked up, my light blue eyes mirroring his look of concern.

Silently, we walked into the Cafe, which was already pretty tidy, though dishes were piled up, chairs needed to be put up, and the floor had to be mopped. Even if Karen didn't return to it for a few days, we both knew that when she did, she would be eager to come back to a clean Cafe.

The Cafe was her pride and joy, next to her son. She had spent the last 17 years building up the business, and took great pride in it's existence. Her love for music and literature were so strong, that it was never a surprise to find the words, the advice, the love and support you needed within those four walls. Between the Cafe and Tric, it was never a surprise to find someone you knew, someone you could relate to, someone who understood. I never forgot the feeling I got, standing there. Standing there, wondering if the boy who was so much more than just my best friend would survive. Standing there, wondering if Haley would ever wake up, and if she did, would she lose the baby that she loved so much? For the first time in seventeen years, I felt lost and alone, standing in the one place that never left me feeling hopeless.

I turned slowly, my vision blurred, as the thought of losing two people who meant so much to me filled my mind. The feeling of loss, the feeling of pure torment pulsed through me. I felt my heart drop as scenes played out in my mind. The thought of their funerals. The thought of my daughter never knowing her uncle. The thought of never hearing Haley sing, never hearing Lucas read, never being able to see them grow into the truly inspirational people they were destined to be. Those images, those realizations took my breath away.

I felt Cody's hands slip around my waist, but my mind was elsewhere. My mind was on the cold, hard truth, that nothing good lasts forever. That people die. That things change. I was only eighteen. I was just weeks shy of being a mother, of raising a daughter with a man who barely knew what commitment was, let alone how to be there when someone needed them. I silently cursed myself for ever being so reckless. How could I have ended up like this?

And then guilt filled my mind. I shouldn't be in the Cafe, I should be at the hospital with Lucas. I should be begging him to wake up. Bribing the doctors to make him better. I should be reminding him all he has to live for, and how precious his life is. I should be...

* * *

_Albert Einstein once said "There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle._

* * *

Death. You don't think about it. When you're young, you find yourself believing that it's impossible. Good people don't die young. Babies don't die before they even have a chance to live. Not in this world. Not in Tree Hill. Good people don't die.

Or so we try to convince ourselves.

I don't remember what happened. I don't remember anything other than the pain shoot through my chest, the pain, so hot, so strong, that I, for a moment, thought I had been shot. I'll never forget the pain, even if I can't remember anything else.

Then darkness. The darkness was so pure, so welcoming, begging for me to come and let it rule my world.

So I did.

* * *

"_Kailyn Skylar Rose, open your eyes this instance," a distance voice called. It was a voice I knew better than my own. A voice I longed for late in the middle of the darkest nights. It was the a voice I longed for when I was hurt or feeling alone. It was the only voice that made me feel safe, loved, and protected, just by being there. My Mother._

"_Mom?" I called as I opened my eyes. The light was blinding, but I blinked back the tears it caused. "Mom, is that you?"_

"_Damn, don't even recognize your own mom?" another voice. Another voice that brought happiness and safety. Keith._

"_Keith?" I called, confused._

"_She's still confused, oh, Kitten, I only wish you could realize..." My mother's voice cooed, using my long forgotten nickname. _

_I sat up, my back stiff, as if I had been laying for a long time. I looked around. We were in Karen's Cafe. I smelled fresh coffee, the linger scent of perfume, the smell of sweet lilies. _

"_Welcome back, Kitten," my mom said as she came into focus. She was standing next to Keith, a smile on her ever pale lips._

"_What do you mean? What is this?" I gasped. My hand flew to my stomach instinctively, but it was flat and hard, not round and holding my unborn daughter._

"_You'll understand, in time," Keith said lightly, as he came and took my hand. _

_My mother joined us, as we changed scenes. We were now standing in the hospital, overlooking my still body. _

"_Am I...Am I dead?" I asked weakly._

"_Not yet," they chimed in unison. I looked at them dumbfounded, but didn't question it. _

"_You have to see..." My mom said softly. She looked at me, her eyes bright, yet lacking their old, usual spark. She looked sad, like she knew something terrible, but didn't want me to know._

"_See what mom?" I asked, my voice breaking._

"_What really happened that day," Keith breathed. _

"_I know what happ-" I started. But we were there, in the hallway. The hallway I tried my best to avoid, even going so far as to go the long way to every class. _

"_Why am I here?" I practically shouted._

"_Open your eyes," My mother said in a bored tone. Keith looked at her, but said nothing._

_I blinked, and when my eyes opened, we were standing in the middle of a cemetery. Tree Hill Cemetery for that matter. I looked at the headstone before me, and gasped._

"_Open your eyes, Kai, open your eyes!" Keith boomed._

* * *

"She's back, we have her," a voice droned on.

"Oh thank god!" a seemingly familiar voice said. I forced my eyes opened, and looked up, only to see Lucas's blonde hair and blue eyes staring back at me.

"Hi," I croaked.

"You, my dear sister, can never do that again," he hissed.

"Do what? How long was I out?" I said, my voice weak and scratchy.

"A week and a half. Which is far longer than necessary!" he said as he bent down to hug me. I looked at him, then blinked.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked, bewildered.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Because the last time I saw you, you were the one in the hospital," I said stubbornly.

"Yea, I woke up. So did Hales. Everyone's okay. Except for you maybe," he said softly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You had a heartattack, and went into preterm labor," the doctor to my left explained. "We had to deliver your daughter by Cesarian, however..." he started.

"Is my daughter alright?" I asked sharply.

"She's doing just fine. Even though she was premature, her lungs are developing nicely, and she's gaining weight with every passing day," he said quickly. He must have seen the smile cross my face when his words hit home.

"Wait only old people have heart attacks," I grumbled.

"Hey!" Lucas objected. "I had a heart attack, you butt," he added with a good natured laugh.

"But I don't have HCM," I objected.

"Actually, we ran a few tests, and it seems you actually do have HCM. But we went through your medical history, and your mother's, and we are a little confused. Your father, at least, the one listed on your birth certificate, had no heart problems, and neither did anyone else in your family. So, when we found that out, we contacted the jail, and did a DNA test. Karen gave permission-" he started, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to know," I said softly.

"You have to hear this," Lucas said, with a slight smile on his face. "Remember how when we were little, people always asked our moms if we were related?"

"Yea...?" I asked, my head spinning with all the new information.

"Well it turns out, you are actually a Scott," the doctor said, with a very sharp tone. "It seems your mother had an affair with Dan Scott, eighteen years ago."

"Back, the fuck up!" I practically screamed. "That is humanly impossible!"

"Think about it, you know it's true," Lucas said softly. "Why do you think your mom made you get to know Nathan? Made you know Dan? Why do you think she always had to at my mom's house, instead of your own when Dan would come over?"

"I...so we are siblings," I accepted that. I already loved him and Nathan as if they were related to me.

"Yes," Lucas said softly, then looked at my doctor.

"Okay, awesome, but I honestly don't care. I'll get my last name changed some other time, right now, I'd love to see my daughter," I said a little sharper than I meant to.

"Which leaves me asking, what is her name?" the doctor asked, a smile crossing his face.

"It was supposed to be Lucy Nicole Rose, but...I have a different idea," I said as I forced myself to sit up. "Can I see her?" I asked.

That was when Karen walked in, holding my beautiful daughter in her arms. She handed her to me, and I instantly fell in love with her bright blue eyes, her fuzzy blonde hair and her adorable dimples.

"Lucy Natalie Rose-Scott," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked, her eyes full of surprise.

"I used to dream about being a Scott. Not Dan's kid, but hey. And there's no way my daughter would have her father's last name, so why not?" I said lightly. "I'm getting my name changed anyway, so sure," I added

"Speaking of Cody, I was surprised when he left right after dropping you off. Some man he's turned out to be," Lucas said angrily.

"He never wanted to be a dad," I amended.

"Still," Luke disagreed.

"Listen, I have all the love and support I need. And little Lucy has her uncle Lucas to love her and raise her into a brilliant woman," I said, my voice turning soft and tender as I rocked my newborn daughter in my arms.

"I just can't believe this is all real," I whispered.

* * *

_Happiness comes in many forms. In company of friends, in the feeling you get when you make someone else's dream come true or in the promise with hope renewed. It's okay to let yourself be happy because you never know how fleeting that happiness might be._

* * *

_AN:: I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, but I figured it would paint somewhat of the picture I was going for. I'm not too sure but hey, what's done is done, right? This is the last chapter going up this weekend, so please, feel free to rate and review! I know, this one was a bit sketchy, and sort of crappy, but maybe one of you liked it? _

_~ K_


	6. Chapter 6

_They say mother is god in the eyes of a child. That a mother's love is far stronger than the worst of storms and the brightest of dreams. That a mother would lay down her life to protect her kin._

_And they are right._

The weeks passed quickly as Lucy grew stronger, and finally, a week before Prom, she was strong enough to go home.

Surrounded by my friends and family, I carried my beautiful daughter, who was clad in pink, through the hospital doors, into the setting sunlight. Nathan and Lucas fought quietly over who would drive us, until Karen interrupted and declared that she would drive us back to her house. I smiled in her direction, not really caring who drove, as long as my daughter and I were able to cherish the moment together.

Once Lucas put her buggy in the car, I laid her in it, letting her wrap her tiny fingers around my thumb as I climbed in next to her. Lucas smiled as he took his place in the passenger seat, and soon, the car, as well as the various cars of our friends followed us to the Scott-Roe house. I smiled the entire time, watching my beautiful daughter as she gurgled happily.

Once at the house, Brooke came up next to the car and waved happily, her hands full of various bags and boxes. I smiled and shook my head. Leave it to Brooke to go overboard.

"I bought you everything you could need!" she said happily, her eyes shining.  
"Um, thanks," I said lightly as I smiled and gave her a one armed hug, Lucy cradled in my other.  
"It's not a problem, I love shopping for babies!" she said brightly, as she led the way inside. I looked around, shocked to say the least. The livingroom had been decorated in pink, boxes and bags littering the coffee table and floor. I saw a newly painted crib in the corner, and several other big packages.

I turned, a smile on my lips, as I looked between Lucas and Nathan. "Well did anyone think to set up the nursery at my house?" I asked innocently.

Nathan shared a look with Lucas, who started laughing.

"I didn't think you'd be staying here, since the a-butt moved out of the house," Lucas said with a nod "I set it up yesterday, the room that never got used, right?" he added.  
"Mhm. I loved that room as a kid, and always dreamed that one day it'd be a nursery," I said, my heart jumping at the thought. I smiled as I kissed Lucy's nose, her blue eyes glowing brightly.  
"C'mon, you have gifts to open!" Brooke said gleefully, her brown eyes twinkling. I knew she wanted to throw me a baby shower, as soon as I publicly announced the sex of my baby, but I went into labor only days shy of the date, so she had told everyone to bring the gifts the day I got to bring my daughter home.

I sat down, rocking Lucy softly in my arms, as everyone took a seat, and before long, the large livingroom was comfortably crowded. Lucas offered to take Lucy, knowing I wouldn't hand my little girl to anyone but him. I sat back, as Brooke started overloading me with bags.

"Slow down, Brooke," Karen laughed as she took some of the bags from me, giving me room to breathe.

I opened the pale pink bags which were from no other than Brooke, and thanked her as I sorted the gifts. 3 onesies, bottles, binkies, two blankets and a small, brown teddy bear, with LS etched into it's foot. I smiled and hugged her tight, before laying them aside, as I went through the other bags, boxes, and assortment of gifts.

Nearly an hour later, I had thanked everyone, and gratefully accepted their help transferring the items to my house, even though it was basically around the block. Nathan and Skills both said they'd carry the heavy stuff in, as I announced that I would walk little Lucy home, instead of being driven.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked, his eyes sparking with concern.  
"Luke, I've spent the better half of the month at the hospital with Luce, don't you think it's time to get some fresh air?" I said softly, my voice filled with love and pride.  
"Only if you let her father hold her," a voice came from behind me. I turned to see a very tired looking Cody standing there, his eyes wild.  
"I want you to leave," I said sharply, though softly, not having the heart to wake my sleeping daughter.  
"She's as much my kid as yours. Shit, she don't even have my last name. What kind of name is Lucy Natalie anyway?" he growled.  
"I think it's time for you to leave," Lucas said sharply, as he moved in front of me.  
"It's my kid," Cody growled.  
"Let's go," Nathan said as he and Skills each grabbed one of his arms, having heard the quiet hisses as they were walking in.  
I vaguely heard the sound of someone getting punched, then a rustling sound as footsteps approached. I saw Nathan flexing his hand as he returned to our sides.  
"He won't be bothering you, if he knows what's good for him," he said softly, as he nodded at Lucas, who looked beyond irritated. I shifted Lucy in my arms, and hide the tears that we threatening to fall, as I reached for Lucas's hand.

"C'mon, you can walk with me," I said softly, my eyes locked on his bright blue ones. Try as he may, he was unable to hide the anger that was flowing through his veins. I squeezed his hand softly, as I pulled him with me, walking slowly down the sidewalk, my daughter sleeping obliviously in my arms.

* * *

_Senior Prom. The night all your dreams are supposed to come true. The night everything is supposed to be perfect, everyone happy, everyone getting their happy ending. Senior Prom._

"You have to go to Prom!" Brooke argued as I tucked Lucy in for her afternoon nap, shaking my head as I did so.  
"I have no one to watch Lucy," I said stubbornly. "Anyway, I'd rather spend the night curled up with her, than at a dance, single and miserable," I added honestly.  
"You wouldn't be miserable!" she whined. She tossed a black box at me, and shook her head. "You're going, and you're going to have fun. I'll find someone to watch Lucy," she added.  
"Brooke, I haven't left her with anyone since she was born, except for Karen during the day," I said lightly, as I planted a tender kiss on Lucy's cream colored head. I found myself envying the innocent being I created.  
"Which is exactly why you have to!" Brooke said sharply. "You're turning into one of those overly protective mothers!"  
"I suppose I could see if Madison could watch her," I said slowly, remembering that Cody's older sister wanted nothing to do with her brother when she learned of his outburst the day I brought Lucy home. She had offered to babysit countless times, assuring that Cody would come no where near the little girl.  
"Good. Now go get changed!" Brooke squealed. I swear, that girl got off on playing dress up.

I dialed Madison's number and was not surprised when she eagerly agreed to watch my daughter. I could tell by her tone that she wanted me to enjoy the night, and to feel as if Lucy was in more than capable hands. I found myself questioning that as I got into the shower, letting the warm water sooth my aching back as I vaguely heard Brooke cooing at Lucy, who gurgled happily.

"Your mommy's so silly, Luce. But she means well. She couldn't live with herself if anything happened her to her little precious girl," she purred. "She'd give up anything and everything just to see you well," she added.

Those soft words reminded me of the one reason I was terrified to leave my young, tiny daughter alone.

"_She's 4 pounds, 6 ounces," my daughter's NICU doctor said softly, as she watched me cradle my newborn. "But her lungs are now fully developed, and she's slowly gaining more weight," she reassured when I looked at her worriedly.  
"And what about...?" I let my voice trail off. The doctor knew what I was referring to._

_Shortly after I had met my daughter, the doctor had taken me aside to inform me that my daughter had several small holes in her heart, which had to be repaired when she was 6 months old. She reassured me that my daughter was currently in no pain, and that once repaired, her heart would be absolutely fine, at least, until she got older. I remember feeling shocked, terrified, and heartbroken. Especially with the new information that I had HCM, a genetic, and potentially life threatening condition._

"_What are her odds of having HCM?" I asked mechanically, the words coming soft and toneless.  
"One in two," the doctor answered honestly. "And since, from the way things worked out in your family, Ms. Scott, there's a likely chance your daughter may in fact have the condition when she gets older," she added. I felt my heart drop.  
"Thank you, for being honest I mean," I breathed._

_I looked at my tiny daughter, willing her to be okay. My heart broke as she opened her bright blue eyes and gurgled, her tiny fingers wrapped tightly around mine.  
_

I stepped out of the shower, and slipped on my fuzzy pink robe, before heading to my daughter's bedroom, where I found Brooke rocking in the rocking chair, little Lucy in her arms.  
"She looks like a Scott," Brooke commented when she heard me step in.  
"She has Luke's hair," I agreed, eying my blonde daughter. At first, I didn't understand how she had amber golden hair, but after it dawned on me that her biological Uncle was Lucas, it made sense.  
"She has your eyes though," Brooke amended. She kissed Lucy's nose, then looked up at me. "Go get dressed, I can watch Luce," she said honestly, her voice dripping with love and pride for the little girl resting peacefully in her arms. I went over and kissed my daughter's nose, before smiling at Brooke.  
"Thank you, for everything," I said softly, as she smiled up at me.  
"It's my pleasure. I love this little cutey!" She said honestly.

I slowly made my way to my bedroom. The deep satin blue walls greeted me, one wall completely filled with pictures, some of my childhood, most of these last two years of High school. My hands reached for the picture of Lucas holding Lucy for the first time.

"_I still can't believe you named her after Nathan and me," _ _He said softly as he gently rocked the tiny baby in his arms. His eyes glowed as he whispered her name, "Lucy Natalie Rose-Scott,"  
"She needed a special name, and I couldn't find a girls version of Keith," I answered honestly, as I gripped his shoulders, watching my daughter look up at her uncle with a look of pure happiness on her tiny face.  
"She's special, Kai, a real treasure," he murmured.  
"I know, she's my little miracle," I said sincerely, as I watched my precious daughter, and my half brother, spend a truly heartwarming moment together._

I smiled at the memory, and slowly started getting changed. Brooke had bought me the dress of my dreams. A black dress with pink at the bottom, that flowed out, ending just below my knees. I looked in the mirror and smiled at the simple dress, as I started curling my think, black hair. My hands tenderly stroked the faded pink tips, as I smiled to myself. I slipped on the black heels, and slowly put on the white gold locket that I swore I'd never leave the house without.

"You look beautiful," a soft voice said from behind me. I turned to see Madison looking at me proudly.  
"Hey Maddy," I said brightly as I stood to hug her. She smiled and told me that the dress brought out my best features. She then went on to explain that Brooke let her in, and that she'd see me later.

"I just want to fill you in," I said as I walked into the nursery. I knew Madison knew where everything was, having helped me the first night I was alone with Lucy.  
"I try to get her down by 8, and she's been sleeping through the night, so that shouldn't be a problem," I said sweetly as I kissed the top of her head, my hands lightly brushing her blonde hair back. "I have a few bottles ready for her in the fridge," I added.  
"Are you breastfeeding or what?" Madison asked lightly.  
"Both. She's on a special formula to help her gain weight, but I also pump, so she's getting both, alternating every feeding," I said as I showed her around the rest of the house.  
"Feel free to make yourself at home, and I should be back around midnight, give or take," I added as I grabbed my purse off the bathroom vanity.  
"Take your time and have fun Kai! God knows you deserve it!" She said eagerly as she took Lucy from me. I looked at my daughter, my heart breaking at the thought of leaving her with someone other than Karen or Lucas.  
"Call me if you need anything," I said slowly, tears threatening to pour down my cheeks.  
"It's going to be okay, Kai, I have two of my own, I'm more than capable to take care of this little one," she reassured me, as she gave me a one armed hug, before shooing me out of the front door.

I smiled brightly as I was met by Lucas and the gang minus Peyton, in the school's large gym. I shared a glance with Luke,who shrugged, silently saying he didn't know if Peyton was coming. Something worried me about that, but I let it slide. Knowing Peyton, she was in one of her moods.

"So how's my favorite mama?" Skills asked as he wrapped me in a tight hug.  
"Tired," I answered honestly, as I gave Bevin a quick hug before pulling away.  
"I bet. That little cheerleader keepin' you up at night?" Skills laughed.  
"No, she's a great baby, hardly cries. Being a single mom is tough though," I replied with a smile.  
"Aiight, ain't that the truth. You got this whole place backin' you though girl, you ain't raisin' her alone," he said with his cocky tone.  
"True, true. Luke and Karen have been a huge help, especially since I had to pick up more hours at the Cafe," I amended, then turned to Haley. "Haley James-Scott. I need a favor from my favorite sister in law," I said with a bright smile.  
"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm failing English," I admitted, feeling myself blush. English had always been my strongest, and favorite subject, but due to everything that had happened that year, I had fallen behind quickly, and needed an 85 to pass the semester.  
Lucas gave me a shocked look, but said nothing when Haley promised to help me catch up.

Prom was far from what I dreamed it would be, but it was a great evening non-the-less. I found myself missing Lucy more and more as the evening wore on, and by midnight, I was more than ready to turn in. I said goodbye to the few people that stuck around, and gratefully made my way home.

"Lucy's been a doll," Madison said as I slipped few a few crisp 20's, double what I would have usually paid. "And I'll gladly babysit again!" she added. I knew she was in a tight place, raising two young children on her own, with no support from her mother and step father.  
I was more than grateful to have her around, but I was also glad to see her leave. My daughter was sleeping peacefully when I walked into the nursery. I sat in the rocker, and watched her sleep until I felt my eyelids drop.

"Sleep my precious, I love you," I cooed, as I left her room and retired to my warm bed.

That night, I slept better than I had in countless months. Peacefully. Like a baby.

* * *

_AN: We're nearing the end of the first part of the trilogy! I'd love some feedback and what I have so far! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Graduation Day Tree Hill High A day when we officially leave the refuge of high school and begin our real lives but what are those lies as we go into the world what matters most. Is it about the things we create, the things we achieve the awards we win? Is it about who we are when we fail? Whats more important? What we become or how we become it?_

* * *

"Kai, go, I'll take care of Lucy," Madison said lightly as she reached for my daughter.  
"If Lucas can manage to pull himself away to go to graduation, so can you," Deb, Nathan's mother, coaxed.  
"No." I said simply, holding my daughter close to my arms as I hovered over Karen's bed. "He _has_ to go to graduation, I didn't plan to go anyway," I said softly.  
"You're going," a voice came from behind me. I turned to see Lucas standing in the doorway, his eyes red from crying.  
"I'm not leaving her, either one of them," I said softly.  
"You are. Now let's go," he said as Nathan came to his side. I saw sympathy in his eyes, but he looked more determined than Lucas to make me move from my spot.  
"C'mon, aren't you always the one telling us to cherish every moment?" Nathan said softly, his eyes locked on mine.  
"Yea, exactly why I'm staying here with the two most important girls in my life," I said stubbornly.  
"They'll be here when you get back, I promise, we'll call if there's any change," Deb said softly.  
"But Lucy's had a fever all day, I really do-" I started but Madison cut me off.

"Babies get fevers sometimes, Kailyn, c'mon, I don't see you hovering over Lucas every time he has a sniffle or cough," she said with a soft smile.  
"That's different," I huffed.  
"No it's not," Haley said as she came to my side. I felt her hands on mine, as she looked me in the eye.  
"You're an amazing mother, daughter, sister and friend. Now come on, we all want to see you walk across that stage, everything is going to be alright," she reassured me. I don't know if it was her soft tone, or the simple fact that she sounded like a mother in that moment, a mother I needed so badly, that made me finally hand my daughter over to Madison, who promised to keep me posted. As hard as it was the walk away, I did, and only looked back when I heard Lucy give a soft cough.

Had I known what was to come next, I would have held that little girl close in my arms and never let her go.

I hadn't been at graduation more than maybe 20 minutes when my phone started buzzing. I stood and walked through the line of graduates, sharing a worried glance with Lucas as I quickly walked out of the auditorium and into the vacant hallway.

"Kai, I am so sorry, I swear I didn't know...," Madison's voice droned on.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked urgently, feeling my heart drop.  
"Right now Lucy's in surgery, her fever spiked and she went into cardio arrest. I swear, it's nothing you did wrong, it's her heart, Kailyn," Madison said, tears in her voice.  
"I'm on my way," I said as I slammed the phone shut. I felt tears in my eyes as I sent Nathan, not Lucas, a text saying I'd call when I got to the hospital.

The ride seemed to take a lifetime. Every stoplight seemed to take hours to turn green. My car couldn't possibly move fast enough, as my short 3 months with my daughter seemed to flash before my eyes.

I vaguely remembered walking through the hospital doors and running down to the NICU, where Madison was pacing back and forth, telling me that she was sorry, she was worried, and that they were still in surgery.

The world kept fading in and out, and after countless dizzying moments, Madison forced me to sit down. Time seemed to slow down and quicken in sickening intervals as I waited for news on my infant daughter.

Before any came, I heard Madison answer my phone. Haley went into labor during her speech, and now Karen was in surgery, having flatlined.

How could this day have gotten any worse?

* * *

_Sometimes I wonder if anyting is absloute anymore. Is there still right and wrong? Good and Bad? Truth and Lies? Or is everything negotiable? Left to interpretation. Grey._

* * *

"Miss Scott?" the voice jerked me out of what turned out to be a very restless sleep. I guess somewhere between everything, I had worn myself out. I found Madison at my side, softly shaking me awake.

"Yes?" I replied, my voice hoarse from hours spent crying.

"Your daughter..." he started. I felt my head swim at the tone of his voice. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, weak, cold, numb.

"Miss Scott, we did everything we possibly could. I know we discussed waiting until she was four months old, but Lucy's heart couldn't handle the stress any longer. We were forced to repair the holes during surgery. However, your daughter crashed nearly 4 times during which. She lost a lot of oxygen. Right now, she is in the NICU recovering, and stable, but I must warn you, as of right now, we are unsure as to if she suffered any permanent brain damage," his voice droned. I shook my head.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, my head pounding as quickly as my heart.  
"We won't know for another 24 hours, but right now, it looks good," he reassured me.

I was led by a nurse into the NICU and after scrubbing my arms until they ached, I tied the mask around my face as I went up to my daughter's incubator. She looked deathly pale and so tiny, so much smaller and more frail than I remembered her.

"It's going to be okay, my little angel. You're going to be okay," I whispered.

I couldn't bear the sight of my daughter hooked to the tubes and wires any longer. My stomach turned, and I quickly walked out of the NICU, ripped the mask from my mouth, and barely made it to the woman's bathroom before my stomach heaved. I sank to the floor next to the toilet, letting the cold material sooth the fear that was rushing through my body.

I jerked at the sound of someone coming into the bathroom, but was more than relieved when I saw Peyton, who pushed the door open and knelt next to me, saying nothing.

I knew seeing me like this was no surprise to her. She and I were alike in many ways, including our lack of ability to deal with the real tragedies life brings. I remember seeing her and Brooke the morning after Prom. The morning after she was attacked by Psycho Derek.

"It's going to be okay," she said suddenly, her voice so sure.  
"Maybe," I replied dully.  
"Karen woke up, she's alright, Kai. She named her daughter Lily. Lily Rose," she said softly. I looked up, and smiled weakly. Well that was good. At least someone's okay.  
"And Haley. Well Haley has a bouncing baby boy now," she added, seeing the sparks in my eyes at the good news.  
"Good," I said softly, as I pushed myself to my feet. I still felt scared, unsure, and tested, but I had a strange feeling...

"Kai!" Karen said happily as I walked into her room.  
"Hey, proud Mommy!" I said softly, as I went over and hugged her. I looked at Lucas, who was holding his baby sister in his arms. "She's beautiful," I said softly, as I went to my brother's side.  
"She definitely is," he replied. I kissed the top of his head, then said I was going to visit Haley and James Lucas, her son.

"Hales, you did great!" I said as I watched her and Nathan beam over their new addition. "He looks like you," I told him, as he looked up.

"How's my niece?" he asked softly, wary.

"In recovery," I breathed, fresh tears welling in my eyes.

"It's going to be okay, everything is going to be okay," Haley promised.

For some stupid reason, I believed her.

* * *

_The rest of your life is a long time and whether you know it or not it's being shaped right now. You can choose to blame your circumstances on fate or bad luck or bad choices or you can fight back. Things aren't always going to be fair in the real world, that's just the way it is but for the most part you get what you give. Let me ask you all a question. What's worse: not getting everything you wished for or getting it but finding out it's not enough? The rest of your life is being shaped right now with the dreams you chase, the choices you make and the person you decide to be. The rest of your life is a long time and the rest of your life starts right now._

* * *

Four Years Later...

"Mommy, mommy!" Lucy called from the other side of the stable.  
"Yes darling?" I replied, leading Legacy back into his box.

"Mia had her baby!" she called happily.

"Is that so?" I asked as I joined my daughter at the back of the barn. Sure enough, Mia, the small black farm cat, had had her liter of kittens.

"Can I have one mommy? Pwease?" she asked, her voice high and happy.

"When they're old enough, we'll see," I said softly, as I scooped her up in my arms. "How does going to the park sound?" I asked her.

"I don't wanna!" she cried.

"Why not?" I asked, shocked.

"Because the park makes me sad!" she wailed. I rocked my little girl in my arms, as I walked her out to my car, the same old Volvo I'd had for years now. Our old german shepherd, Hero, was glued to my heels as I buckled Lucy into her car seat.

"I wanna go see cousin Jamie!" she pleaded.

"Alright, alright, we'll go see Jamie," I amended.

I closed the car door, and smiled. This was my first full week back in Tree Hill, and very well worth it.

After Lucy's recovery, and as she grew older, I was struck with the news that she had minor brain damage, which would effect her motor skills for the rest of her life. When she walked, she walked with an unsteady gait, her feet always getting twisted up on one another. When she colored, she could not hold a crayon correctly, and her hands were always slightly shaky. But that never discouraged me nor my daughter. Because having Lucy, alive and well, was the best gift of all, even if her life would be plagued by limitations. I always told her, anything was possible if she believed.

_The rest of your life is a long time and whether you know it or not it's being shaped right now. You can choose to blame your circumstances on fate or bad luck or bad choices or you can fight back. Things aren't always going to be fair in the real world, that's just the way it is but for the most part you get what you give. Let me ask you all a question. What's worse: not getting everything you wished for or getting it but finding out it's not enough? The rest of your life is being shaped right now with the dreams you chase, the choices you make and the person you decide to be. The rest of your life is a long time and the rest of your life starts right now._

_**To be continued in...**_

_** Never Gonna Let You Go.**_

_** Coming Soon.**_

* * *

_****__AN:: And thus concludes the first part of the trilogy! Enjoy! :) _


End file.
